Natsume-san and Sasayan-kun
by menopause
Summary: A side story of Natsume and Sasayan at their summer camp. Warning: Should be rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Explicit content, please do not read if content of such nature offends you.**

**This is a little side story about one of my favourite pairings ever, Natsume and Sasayan from Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun by Robico. Based on Chapter 47 of the manga during their 3****rd**** year summer camp, with elements from Chapter 32.**

**I have left the Japanese honorifics in for this story, as I find it quite difficult to translate to a comparable meaning in English. If you don't know what they mean, definitions are very easy to find on the internet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun or any of its characters.**

"_I say, Sasayan-kun"_

Sasahara Souhei, more commonly known as Sasayan, had just changed into some comfortable shorts and t-shirt, and zipped himself into his sleeping bag when he heard a faint whisper from outside his tent flap. Thinking he was just hearing things, and as he was very tired, he ignored it and settled down to a more comfortable position in his sleeping bag.

"_I say, Sasayan-kun, Sasayan-kun! Open up!" _

The whisper came again, slightly louder and more urgent this time. Sasayan unzipped himself from his sleeping bag with a sigh and crawled on his hands and knees in the small tent till he reached the foot of his sleeping bag at the tent entrance. Opening the tent flap revealed a very attractive girl of his age crouching outside his tent, wearing a thin striped jacket, black gym shorts and simple white beach sandals.

"What took you so long Sasayan-kun!" Natsume Asako sulked as she moved towards the tent entrance, "There are lots of bugs out here."

Sasayan moved aside to let the girl in, a look of surprise on his face at this unexpected late night visit. Well it wasn't all that late, but as there was not much to do at this river once the sun went down and as everyone was tired from playing all day, they called the night in early.

"What's up, Natsume-san," Sasayan asked while stifling a yawn, sitting cross-legged near the head of his now open sleeping bag, as he watched Natsume awkwardly take her sandals off before crawling onto the foot of his sleeping bag to take up a sitting position, hugging her arms around her knees to her chest.

"Uhh…Well you see Sasayan-kun…I couldn't show you earlier today…and you seemed like you really wanted to see…but all the Kaimei boys were there and teasing me…so you see I couldn't…but I really wanted to show you…" Natsume rambled on, staring at him uncomfortably as she hugged herself tighter.

"What are you talking about, Natsume-san?" Sasayan yawned while watching her with quite a puzzled look on his face, and wondering if he had to listen to another of Natsume's nonsensical rants before he could go back to sleep. Natsume raised her head to look at Sasayan straight in the face.

"I wanted to show you my bikini, Sasayan-kun." Natsume replied softly, a slight blush appearing on her cheek as she looked down at her feet. With that said, all signs of sleep rapidly left Sasayan as he processed her words. As with most healthy high school boys, the mere mention of 'bikini' is enough to capture their full attention.

"Whatt…what?" was all Sasayan managed to reply in puzzlement, wondering if he had misheard her.

"You were very happy seeing it last time…so I really wanted to show you this time ..and I look really cute in it as well," Natsume continued on, voice gradually becoming smaller and smaller.

"That is true…but here? Now?" Sasayan replied, still a bit anxious.

"Yeh, I wasn't able to take my jacket off in the river today because of all those Kaimei boys, so now's my only chance." Natsume replied, almost matter-of-factly. "Is it…no good?" She asked, a bit apprehensively.

"Na..it's fine," Sasayan replied, still not fully grasping the situation. But as a healthy high school boy going through puberty, he wasn't going to say no to an attractive girl in a bikini, particularly the very girl he likes.

"Ok good," Natsume smiled contently, and began to unzip her jacket. Sasayan's eyes were riveted to her fingers, appreciating her graceful collarbone, and took a sharp intake of breath as the pearly white skin of her cleavage appeared. The tent dimly lit by the moonlight basked her skin in a soft glow as Sasayan watched her cornflower blue bikini top revealing itself, adorned with violet flower patterns on the undersides of the breasts. Sasayan could see her breathing heavily and looked up to see a slightly apprehensive look on Natsume's face. Feeling a bit embarrassed himself now Sasayan averted his gaze.

"You don't have to do this..Natsume-san," Sasayan asked, a bit concerned.

"Na I'm ok, it just suddenly feels so embarrassing with you watching so closely." Natsume replied.

"But I thought you wanted me to see? And plus, you look really good in it." Sasayan replied truthfully. "I can look away then." Sasayan added, hoping to make her feel more at ease.

"No don't look away, I really want to show you." Natsume exclaimed, confidence coming back into her voice. With that she shrugged the jacket off her slender arms and dropped it in a heap on top of Sasayan's bag and day clothes next to his sleeping bag. Next she positioned her hands at her waist band as she began to pull her shorts off. Sasayan, suddenly feeling really self-conscious himself, tried really hard not to avert his gaze as her matching blue bikini bottom with the same violet flower patterns on the sides was revealed, followed by the creamy white skin of her elegant thighs. Sasayan watched awkwardly as she slid her shorts the rest of the way down her slender legs and off her feet till they followed onto the heap of her jacket next to the sleeping bag.

"How is it?" Natsume asked questioningly, with a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"It looks…very nice," Sasayan replied, feeling a hot flush in the face as he waged an inner battle with himself as to where to look. The very scantily clad Natsume sitting just an arm's length in front of him, or the much less stimulating corner of the small tent.

"Yay, I am very confident in how I look in these," Sasayan heard Natsume reply happily. He had decided to focus on the corner of the tent while periodically darting his eyes back to the eye candy in front of him.

"You're very brave…Natsume-san…or silly..aren't you worried I might push you down or something?" Sasayan replied, not being able to think of anything else to say. "Didn't you say you think all boys are beasts?"

"It's fine if it's you, Sasayan-kun, I trust you" Natsume replied, her voice a bit softer than before. Sasayan was just pondering whether to be happy that she trusts him or disappointed that she doesn't consider him a threat, when he suddenly heard her ask questioningly, "What's that you have there, Sasayan-kun?"

Sasayan looked to where she was pointing to his lap, and saw to his horror; he had developed a very visible tent in his own shorts. Sasayan quickly reached over to his bags to grab his jacket to try hide it, but accidently brushing against Natsume's clothes with her still lingering warmth on them only exacerbated the problem.

"It's a very normal male thing to happen, particularly during puberty, when a very pretty girl is showing a lot of skin right in front of me!" Sasayan exclaimed, covering himself frantically with his jacket. Natsume looked at him bewildered for a while, before her mouth dropped open in comprehension.

"Oh my!" Natsume gasped, her hand moving to cover her open mouth. "Is that your-?"Natsume asked. Sasayan winced, and then nodded. "Did you get a-?" Sasayan nodded gingerly again.

"Yeh.." Sasayan muttered nervously, not knowing where to look or what to do as panic clouded his mind. Was that disgust in her voice? Perhaps she'll hate me forever now, and never speak to me again? Sasayan thought all these to himself, with a dozen other depressing scenarios running through his mind. He dared not look up at Natsume's face and only kept his eyes fixed on the tent corner.

"Can I see it?" Natsume suddenly asked. Out of all the possible scenarios playing through Sasayan's head, this was not one of them.

"What?" Was all he managed to reply.

"Can I see it..? Your.._thing_!" Natsume replied, looking quite a bit embarrassed. "I spend a lot of time on the internet, and some of the commenters on my blog talk about their boyfriend's…and it made me very curious…"

"What?" Was all he managed to reply again.

"Oh come on, _please_, Sasayan-kun! I showed you my bikini!" Natsume replied pleadingly.

"But you wanted me to see your bikini! This is different!" Sasayan managed to retort.

"_Pleeasee!" _Natsume pleaded again.

Sasayan sighed to himself, weighing his options. Compared to his original scenario of Natsume hating forever him playing in his head, this was a much better option. "I suppose.." Sasayan muttered anxiously. With that Sasayan removed his jacket he had covering himself, to again reveal the tent in his shorts. "There! Happy?" Sasayan declared.

"No not that! I want to see it, your pe-…_penis." _Natsume uttered out those words with great deliberation. Sasayan, caught quite surprised at her use of the word, looked up at her face to see if she was joking, but seeing the great determination in her eyes, he moved his hands to his own waist band.

"Seriously?" He asked, with his hands poised at his waist band. Seeing Natsume's affirmative nod, he inwardly took a deep breath, and began to pull of his shorts along with his boxers.

Natsume's eyes opened wide as she saw his member become revealed. Sasayan, feeling incredibly self-conscious and very exposed, could only sit there with his manhood jutting straight up in front of him as he determinedly look into the tent corner and anywhere else apart from Natsume.

"It looks so swollen.."Natsume commented to no-one in particular. "Does it…hurt?" She asked Sasayan questioningly, as she examined the red mushroom head and the patterns of the veins lining his shaft.

"No" Sasayan replied, still very determinedly looking at the tent corner. "It's just a bit uncomfortable…." Suddenly Sasayan jumped as though sparked by electricity, his eyes darting back to his lap to see Natsume's delicate hand wrapped around him.

Natsume, as though in a trance, had almost subconsciously reached out to touch him, but had quickly let go when Sasayan jumped.

"What are you doing! Natsume-san!" Sasayan gasped, scooting further back away from her.

"I wanted to try touching it," Natsume replied apologetically, "I thought it was how guys made it more comfortable, by touching it…and since I caused it…I wanted to help make it go away….is that wrong?"

Sasayan was quite taken aback for a moment, before lowering his guard a bit. "No…that's how I usually make it go away…I just never had someone else do it before and it really surprised me." Sasayan wondered to himself why he was telling her so much.

"Can I try touching it again then..?" Natsume asked, peering anxiously at Sasayan. Sasayan looked at her apprehensively for a while, before sighing to himself again, then cautiously moving himself forward in front of her in a cross legged position and then leaning back a bit, supporting his weight on his hands. Out of all the weird things that's been happening tonight, he thought to himself 'what the hell, and decided it wasn't a good idea to deny himself his first hand job from a girl.

Natsume reached out with her hand again, before tentatively grabbing his penis. The contact made Sasayan jump again a little bit, despite expecting it, but not enough for her to let go.

"I've done some research online, and it seems like I just stroke it up and down…is that right?" Natsume asked, experimentally stroking her hand with the skin on his penis as she asked.

Sasayan was trying very hard to think of a coherent reply, as every touch of her hands was sending bolts of electricity right to his head. "Yeh…" he managed to murmur out. "I usually do other stuff as well…such as playing around with the balls.." again Sasayan wondered to himself why he was giving her so much details. Experiencing for the first time someone else's hands on his penis was making him lose many of his thought processes. Her hands were much softer and delicate than his, and touched him in an entirely different way to what he was used to doing to himself, and it all felt incredibly good, new and exciting.

"Tell me if I do anything wrong," Natsume said as she gave another few experimental strokes to his shaft, Sasayan could only nod briefly in reply, his eyes riveted to the movement of her hands sliding up and down his shaft. He then saw Natsume using her other hand to cup his balls and give it a firm squeeze. Sasayan winced.

"Oww!" Sasayan exclaimed, pulling back and covering his genitals protectively with his hands.

Natsume panicked and removed both her hands entirely from him. "Sorry! What did I do wrong!?" She asked, very anxious.

"Na it's okay...what you were doing felt really good…it's just that you can be firm with the shaft but have to be very gentle with the balls.." Sasayan replied, getting more and more embarrassed at his own words. Natsume thought for a moment, processing the information, and then gave him a small nod.

"Can I...try again?" Natsume asked, looking at the head poking shyly through the gaps of his fingers, and reached her hands out tentatively. Sasayan hesitantly removed his hands and held himself towards her again. Natsume again wrapped her hands around his shaft gently and began to stroke it. Seeing the pool of liquid appearing at the tip, she used her fingers to rub it around the opening at the head, eliciting a groan out of Sasayan. Natsume, encouraged by this gripped his shaft firmer, and used her other hand to gently cup his balls very gently as though they were cupping bird's eggs and it all felt incredibly good for Sasayan, bringing out another little groan. The tent was suddenly feeling incredibly hot and he was sweating into his shirt as all the sensations of her hands went straight to his head. First she was just stroking his shaft, next she was lightly rubbing the head with her thumb, all the while using her other hand to cup his balls gently. What sort of research has she done online? Sasayan thought to himself.

Natsume continued her administrations for a while, enjoying the different expressions and responses that Sasayan was giving her from the different things she did. After a short amount of time, Natsume saw Sasayan grip the fabric of his sleeping bag really hard with both his hands as he alternatively looked at her hands on his penis and looked at all her exposed skin right in front of him. Pretty soon Sasayan could feel himself nearing his climax.

"Stop..Natsume-san, I'm gonna come." Sasayan warned, trying to pull himself away from her.

"Isn't that the whole point of this?" Natsume asked, only pausing for a bit before continuing what she was doing.

Sasayan, accepting her logic without much thought, resigned to his fate and leaned back again, gripping the sleeping bed with both his hands and concentrating entirely on the sensation he was feeling in his genitals. He was watching her cleavage intently and from the angle he was at could almost see down the bikini top, which only heightened the sensations she was giving him with her hands. Soon he could feel his climax bubbling up from deep within his balls and managed to warn Natsume of his impeding climax.

"Gonna come! Natsume-san!" Sasayan cried out. Natsume only continued her efforts, using both hands to focus entirely on the shaft stroking rapidly up and down, occasionally tickling the slit where his precum was oozing out in copious amounts. This was too much for Sasayan and he felt his balls boil over feeling his pelvic muscles contracting in pleasure as his climax took a hold of him, shooting spurt after spurt of ejaculate into the air. He could feel his ejaculate landing on his shirt, on his stomach and on his thighs, soiling himself, but all this was overshadowed by the feeling of Natsume's hands on his penis stroking him all throughout his orgasm and the immense pleasure they were bringing him.

"It's more comfortable now." Was all Sasayan managed to breathe out as his orgasm subsided. Natsume had let go of him entirely and was watching him happily.

"That was exciting" Natsume commented, "although is it always this messy?" Natsume asked, looking at the globs of his ejaculate on his shirt and on his thighs, even a little bit had landed on her own thigh and she was experimentally prodding it.

"Yeh sorry..I usually use some tissues to clean it up," Sasayan replied looking around for some tissues, but realising he was in a tent with very few of his home comforts, he decided to take off his shirt as it was already soiled anyway, and first offering it to Natsume to use it to wipe herself off. Natsume refused, instead opting to examine the glob some more, so Sasayan shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to clean himself off. Little did he know that while Sasayan was doing this, Natsume was giving his ejaculate a few experimental tastes with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Natsume watched him wiping himself off for a bit before reaching for her clothes and sandals and crawling towards the tent entrance, unintentionally swaying her behind tantalisingly at Sasayan. "I think I better get going now." Natsume said as she undid the flap.

"Okay…" Sasayan replied awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

Natsume stood up outside the tent flap and looked back at the shirtless Sasayan watching her leave.

"You know Sasayan-kun…I wouldn't have minded if you had pushed me down." She murmured softly, and once she said that she turned to leave.

Sasayan felt all of his blood rise up to his head when he heard her say that, and watched her retreating figure as she walked away. He remembered her scantily clad behind wiggling as she crawled towards the tent entrance just moments ago, and made a decision right there and then.

"Wait, Natsume-san" Sasayan called out. Natsume turned her head back questioningly, the moonlight illuminating her face in a pearly glow, dazzling Sasayan.

"What is it?" she asked him softly.

"I..I want to push you down. " Sasayan murmured hesitantly, looking at her beautiful face. Natsume smiled, turned around, and walked back towards Sasayan's tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasayan and Natsume found themselves sitting face to face again on Sasayan's sleeping bag. This time with Sasayan at the foot of the sleeping bag nearer the tent entrance, sitting shirtless as he had not had the time to find a clean shirt, looking at Natsume with a small glint in his eyes. Natsume sat facing him, feeling quite shy at his gaze, this time it's her turn staring intently at the tent corner while periodically darting her eyes back to take in Sasayan's bare chest and his determined gaze watching her.

"Should I…take my jacket off?" Natsume murmured softly, not really knowing how to proceed in this situation.

"Yeh.." Sasayan replied equally softly with a bit of a nervous quiver, earnest eyes still watching her. Natsume slid her jacket off again and dropped it back on the pile of Sasayan's bags and clothes. She had not put her shorts back on previously, so she found herself sitting clad only in just her bikini again on Sasayan's sleeping bag. Her heartbeat was beating so loudly she wondered if Sasayan could hear it.

Sasayan's eyes lit up as he surveyed her beautiful figure, truly taking in her beautiful soft hair framing her delicate face, her slim elegant figure, and the pearly glow of her skin made just a few shades darker from playing in the sun all day, and he too wondered to himself if she could hear his beating heart beat.

"I want to kiss you, Natsume-san," Sasayan murmured softly, leaning forward on his knees towards her face.

"Ok.." Natsume replied, closing her eyes as Sasayan's face approached her. The kiss was soft and gentle on her lips, almost barely just touching. Perhaps it shouldn't even be called a kiss as they were both inexperienced and barely knew what they were doing. Sasayan's nose was bumping into hers as he tried to maintain contact, but despite so they could both feel the heat rising to their faces, expanding from where they touched.

Next she felt Sasayan wrap one arm around her, supporting her lower back as he gently lowered her onto the sleeping bag. She looked up with her head on his pillow, seeing his eyes look deep into her own. He had his arms framing her head now supporting his weight, and she closed her eyes again as he lowered himself for another kiss. Again it was soft and gentle, just touching lips with minimal movement. Natsume felt like her skin was on fire from where his bare skin was touching her. His lips on her own, his arms on her shoulders, his legs straddling her thighs.

Natsume opened her eyes again as Sasayan broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes, finding the earnest expression back on his face. Sasayan was watching her intently, feeling a little buzz in his head like the time one of his brothers had fed him some funny tasting juice that he later found out was mixed with alcohol, but this time it was a much more pleasant buzz.

"I want to touch you, Natsume-san" he murmured softly, looking deep into her eyes. Natsume returned his gaze and gave a tiny nod of consent. Sasayan lowered himself for another kiss, lingering a moment before moving down, planting kisses on her neck. Natsume could feel a burning tingling wherever his lips met her skin, burning a trail down her front as he moved downwards past her collarbone to her chest. She could feel the heat rising between them despite the cool night mountain air, beads of sweat forming on her skin, her head and chest were beginning to feel hot and flushed as his lips caressed her sensitive skin. Soon the heat became almost unbearable for her.

"Wait," Natsume said suddenly, pushing Sasayan away slightly. Sasayan looked at her bewildered, fearing that he may have done something wrong. Natsume reassured him with a weak smile before sitting up slightly, and reaching behind her to fiddle with something there. Sasayan watched awkwardly wandering what she was doing, until to his shock he realised she was undoing the ties at the back of her bikini top. His mouth fell open as he watched her bikini top fall away, revealing a very beautiful sight in front of him. Her breasts were pearly white like the rest of her although just a touch lighter in colour, almost shining in the moonlight illuminating his tent. He found himself holding his breath as he watched tiny beads of sweat trickle in between the mounds, and tiny goose bumps form around her light pink nipples.

"That's better," Natsume said, settling herself back onto the sleeping bag, trying very hard to not let any hint of self-consciousness show in her voice. She smiled to herself a bit as she saw Sasayan frozen in place, eyes riveted to her breasts as though petrified. She reached down to grab onto his left hand, before slowly guiding it to her right breast. She held her breath and closed her eyes as she lowered his hand, feeling the warm skin of his palm touch her breast. Sasayan snapped out of his frozen state when he felt his hand make contact with her breast, feeling the incredibly softness that he could only liken to a crème caramel pudding, accented by her hard nipple poking into his palm.

"Are you sure…Natsume-san," Sasayan whispered, forcing himself to drag his eyes away from her tantalising breasts to her face.

Natsume nodded slightly. "Didn't you want to touch me, Sasayan-kun? I told you I wouldn't mind if you pushed me down…" She replied softly, this time it was her looking earnestly into his eyes. The buzzing feeling became stronger in Sasayan's head as he heard this, and he lowered himself again to kiss Natsume again on her mouth. He found his left hand gently caressing her breast, appreciating the soft suppleness of it. He lowered himself, nibbling her collar bone before planting a gentle kiss on the upper side of her left breast. Natsume had her eyes closed tightly, feeling every sensation on her skin. He kissed the underside of her breast, and licked at the beads of perspiration forming on them, savouring the taste, and then kissing all the way around one. He heard Natsume whimper slightly below him, and he took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and enjoying the bumpy feel of her areoles. All this sent pleasurable jolts of electricity through her body, coupled with his hand gently massaging her other breast, causing her to squirm. Next he alternated himself, using his right hand to caress her left breast and moving his mouth to the right breast, causing her to whimper even more. Natsume was beginning to feel unbearably hot again, the air in the tent had seemed to become hot and heavy too, as she could see beads of sweat forming on Sasayan's forehead.

"Too hot," Natsume exclaimed, pushing him away a bit, and looking to see Sasayan looking worried, again wondering if he had done something wrong. "It felt really good, Sasayan-kun," she reassured him softly, reaching her hands up to trace the beads of sweat that had formed on his toned chest, accidently brushing a nipple, causing Sasayan to gasp. "Help me get these off.." she asked, indicating her last remaining item of clothing, her bikini bottom.

Sasayan sat up watching her again, transferring his gaze between from where her hands were pointing at her waist band, to her flushed face watching him. She nodded at him again reassuringly, grabbing his hands and placing them at her waist band. She could feel his hands trembling as his tentatively took hold at either side. Sasayan gave her a final affirmative glance, before slowly sliding the garment off her thighs, feeling her lift her bottom up slightly to ease the process, the fabric of her bikini bottom sticking slightly to her in between her legs before springing away with a firmer tug. Sasayan was holding his breath again as he surveyed the sight of her womanhood revealed before him, pausing to take in the sight of her light patch of pubic. Sasayan tore his gaze away as she lifted her legs up, easing him to remove the bottom off her legs. Once the garment had slid off her legs, she opened them to place them on either side of Sasayan, revealing her beautifully pink lips glistening with moisture in the moon light.

Natsume, feeling very self-conscious at his intense gaze, tried to close her legs again but was hindered as his body was in between her. Sasayan snapped out of his gaze and placed his hands gently on each of her thighs, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Natsume relaxed herself, remembering that as she had seen his thing, it was only right for him to see hers.

Without a word Sasayan lowered himself to kiss her abdomen around the belly button, all the while gently massaging her thighs with his hands. He nibbled his way lower, smelling the sweet scent of her sex getting stronger and stronger until his lips were tickled by her pubic hair. He felt Natsume try to close her thighs again but he kept his hands firmly on them. The first touch of his lips on her sex made her jump from the sensation, but his firm hold on her thighs preventing her from moving away. Next she felt his tongue, licking around the outside of her lips, causing her to squirm. She had moved her hands onto his head, just holding him there. When next he moved his tongue onto her inner lips, licking up the intoxicating taste of her juices and sweat mixed together, Natsume whimpered, her stomach rapidly rising and falling. The sensations were all too much to bear for Natsume, his rough tongue licking her sex feeling better than anything she's ever felt before.

Sasayan could feel her struggling, but still he kept his hands firmly on her thighs. He silently thanked his brothers, lending him their dirty magazines and videos which had contained an advice section on how to pleasure a girl with his mouth, although he could barely see what he was doing, so quite frankly was going on what seemed to evoke the biggest reaction out of her. The little nub at the top that he assumed was her clitoris seemed to bring the biggest reaction, her thighs squeezing his head and her breath quickening at each touch. When he took it completely into his mouth flicking it with his tongue, she whimpered even louder than before, this time it was the hands on his head holding him firmly in place, so even if he wanted to move he couldn't.

"So…good..Sasayan-kun," Natsume whimpered, squeezing his head tightly with her thighs. "Gonna..come.." She continued panting heavily. Suddenly Sasayan felt her tense up and freeze, squeezing his head between her thighs for what felt like a good minute or so, before shuddering holding him firmly in place, then slowly relaxing herself, releasing him from between her legs.

"Was that you coming?" Sasayan asked, sitting up to see her dishevelled face with a tiny bit of saliva dripping down the corner of her mouth. Even so, she still looked incredibly pretty to him, and very sexy too.

"Yeh..that was so good..Sasayan-kun," Natsume managed to breathe out, her chest rising and falling to her breathing. Sasayan, secretly very pleased with himself, enjoyed the sight of her breasts as she slowly regained her breath.

"I can feel you poking into my leg, Sasayan-kun," Natsume commented softly. Sasayan, suddenly conscious of his own member, looked down to see indeed the noticeable tent at the front of his shorts poking into her inner thigh.

"Sorry," Sasayan replied, quickly moving away. "I don't think it'll be possible for me not to be hard in this situation…" Sasayan muttered out apologetically.

Natsume only smiled at him, sitting up a bit to look up at his face. "Do you have any condoms?" She asked, locking her eyes with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the things that have happened tonight, Sasayan wasn't going to be surprised with anything anymore, but still hearing the question caused his breath to quicken and chest to tighten.

"Yeh," he answered softly, "they're in my bag."

Natsume gave him a slight smirk, "You came to this camp well prepared," she asked slyly.

"It was my brother!" Sasayan retorted, defending himself. "Once he found out that you will also be here, he forced them onto me as I was leaving so I'd have to take them with me"

"You have a nice brother," Natsume commented serenely.

"No he's not nice," Sasayan replied sighing, "All of them just like teasing me."

"Go get them, Sasayan-kun," Natsume replied, sitting up and pointing towards his bag. "You should thank him when you get back."

"Yeh..I suppose," Sasayan replied, the tightening feeling in his chest increasing as he crawled over to his bag to find the box in the outer pocket where he had hastily stuffed them.

Turning back to face Natsume, she reached out to grab onto the waist band of his shorts, pulling off his shorts and boxers in one swift movement, only pausing for Sasayan to lift himself up a bit for her to slide them under him. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of his penis springing free from their restraints.

"It looks even more swollen than before," Natsume commented, taking note the very deep shade of red, almost purple, that the mushroom head has become with the copious amount of clear fluid leaking out the tip. "Does it always produce so much fluid?" She asked curiously.

Sasayan looked down at his rigid member thoughtfully. "I think it's like how your mouth waters when you smell delicious food, the more delicious the food, the more saliva it produces, and this is the most liquid I've ever seen mine produce." Sasayan replied, sitting back down on his sleeping bag to face Natsume. Natsume decided to take that comment as a compliment and was inwardly smiling to herself, before she heard Sasayan speak up again. "You really want to do this?" Sasayan asked anxiously, a knot now forming in his stomach at the prospect of being able to have his first time with the girl he likes.

"Yeh.." Natsume replied determinedly, but with a slight quiver in her voice. She reached over to grab the box of condoms from his hands, pulling out one of the foil packets and placing the box at the side of the sleeping bag. "Let's put this on you first though." She said, motioning him to move closer.

"Ok." Was all Sasayan managed to reply, his heart beating faster than it ever has, as he shuffled his lower body towards her in his cross legged position, stiffly presenting himself to her. Natsume reached over to grab onto his very hard shaft, causing Sasayan to jump slightly as though her hand was like a hot iron. Natsume rubbed the precum around the head of his penis before placing the condom at the tip and slowly unrolling it down his length, all the while Sasayan grabbing fistfuls of his sleeping bag to keep him moving from the sensation.

Natsume, satisfied that the contraceptive was on properly, leaned back with her arms wide spread, inviting him. "Push me down again, Sasayan-kun." Natsume murmured softly.

Sasayan, accepting the invitation, wrapped both his arms around her back into a warm embrace, enjoying the feel of her naked skin on his, particularly her breasts and nipples poking into his chest. He lowered her down gently, shuddering as he felt his enclosed penis slide in between them, slipping down her abdomen to her thighs. Natsume removed one of her arms from around his back and reached down in between them till she gently grabbed his manhood and placed it at her entrance.

Sasayan held his breath, holding himself a bit from Natsume to look into her eyes in a silent question, as he felt her intense heat at the tip of his penis. Seeing a little nod from Natsume, he braced himself before pushing forward ever so slightly, gasping as he felt her warmth enveloping his head in a tight embrace. Natsume closed her eyes tightly at his movement, pursing her lips together.

"Are you okay?" Sasayan asked, concerned and staying completely still inside her, trying very hard to hold off the impeding clouds of pleasure threatening to take over his mind and body.

"Yeh…when I was doing research online, it said it's meant to really hurt the first time," Natsume replied softly, eyes opening to look into Sasayan's eyes. "Just go slowly…I'll try to relax…so it should be fine…" Natsume murmured to him." With that he felt her thighs around him slowly relax, and nudge him slightly, urging him to move forward.

Sasayan didn't take his eyes off hers as he pushed himself very slowly deeper into her. He could feel her warmth wrapping around more and more of him, threatening to cause him to climax then and there; if he hadn't climaxed earlier he probably would have already by now. His concerns over Natsume's comfort were also helping him maintain his control. He stopped at the halfway point, seeing Natsume's expression noticeably becoming more uncomfortable, trying to hold himself very still inside of her, made all the harder by her inner muscles quivering around him sending little waves of pleasure to his head. Only her intense gaze into his eyes was keeping him from succumbing to the sensations.

"Natsume-san?" Sasyan asked again, looking very worried. Perhaps he had reached her hymen? He wondered to himself, but had no idea as everything felt so tight and wonderful inside of her that he had no idea if any part of her was giving him more resistance than usual. Looking down to see himself half inside Natsume only served to cause a large involuntary twitch in his penis.

"Just a lot to take in at once.." Natsume managed to reply, tensing a bit at the twitch. "It's uncomfortable..but good at the same time.." she murmured softly, and tried to relax again.

Sasayan, relieved she wasn't hurt, lowered himself for a quick kiss on her lips before smiling softly at her. "It's a lot for me as well, Natsume-san. It feels way too good inside of you that I'm about to lose myself any second now."

Natsume, seemingly taking this as an encouragement, gently nudged him forward again with her thighs and very lightly pushed back towards him. Sasayan lowered himself to her lips again, holding his own lips against hers for another kiss as he gently pushed himself inside of her again. He was barely moving his mouth in concentration, and neither was she, as he slowly slid deeper and deeper into her very moist, tight and warm tunnel. He was losing all incoherent thought in his head as the sensations enveloped him. He could feel her inner muscles moving around him as she pushed back towards him, pulsing in time with her heartbeat he was feeling on his chest, feeling every ridge and bump, causing him to hold entirely still to keep from losing himself until he felt his pelvis bump up against hers.

Natsume placed both hands on his cheeks looking deeply into his eyes. "It's in" she sighed contently. "Didn't hurt as much as I thought, in fact it feels pretty good."

Sasayan, barely processing what she was saying, so taken in by the sensations around his penis, could only give her a weak smile. His breath quickened as he felt her beginning to move against him, the warmth and tightness surrounding him, caressing him, squeezing him. Unconsciously he found himself moving in rhythm with Natsume, slowly back and forth, sliding along his length. All the while he could feel the pressure from deep within his balls threatening to take over him, and he was fighting a losing battle.

Natsume was enjoying herself greatly, finding the position they're in causing his pelvic bone to rub pleasurably against her clitoris. The uncomfortable feeling inside of her now became a very pleasant fullness. Looking up to see the strained expression on Sasayan's face with his eyes tightly closed in concentration, she smiled and quickened her efforts, squeezing him tighter for a bit, causing him to moan. Pleased, she sighed contently and settled back into the sleeping bag, enjoying the sensations their bodies were producing together.

Sasayan felt Natsume squeeze him tighter and quicken her pace, moaning as he involuntarily followed suit. In and out in and out he went, his penis feeling like a hot iron plunging in and out of an even hotter furnace. He could feel his balls clenching up as he felt each ridge and bump slide over him again and again. The sensations were all too much and he just managed to blurt out "I'm gonna cum!" to Natsume.

Natsume only smiled in reply, her face showing the pleasure she was feeling at where they were connected, while scratching his back gently with her fingers. This was all too much stimulation for a just till recently still a virgin boy such as Sasayan having sex for the first time, and he felt himself lose all hope of controlling himself. In a final effort to control himself, he began to think back to his baseball practice in the intense summer heat, but which then his mind quickly swivelled back to the intense heat his penis was feeling. A final squeeze around him by Natsume caused him to completely lose his control, and he began unloading himself inside of her, spurt after spurt of pleasure hitting him as he felt his mind leave his body to a blissful place. Natsume wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he climaxed, and he could only shudder into her as the throes of his orgasm gripped him. Natsume just lay there holding him, one hand on his hair at the back of his head holding him gently to her shoulder as though comforting him. As his climax finished, Natsume felt his body slowly relax and slump into her, and she held him close stroking her hands along his back, calming him.

Sasayan, feeling his mind return to him and his breath beginning to come back, "I'm sorry I climaxed before you...it just felt too good," he barely whispered out into her ear.

"It's ok," Natsume replied softly into his own ear, patting his head. "I'm happy I made you feel good" she whispered.

Sasayan sighed contently and lay there in her embrace, just enjoying the calming aftereffects that the orgasm was bringing onto him, and was enjoying nibbling on Natsume's earlobe. After a while he pulled himself back together before propping himself up onto his arms to kiss her. "I want you to feel good too." He informed her, sliding down her body, feeling his half flaccid penis slide out of her. He kissed his way back down, briefly taking both nipples into his mouth and suckling them both, before travelling lower and positioning himself with his face in between her legs. There he began licking her sex again, the taste being a lot stronger and even better tasting than before, albeit with a slight hint of the rubber. He found her hole to be more open than before, opening and closing a bit as though it was breathing and he gladly stuck his tongue inside the opening to taste her, occasionally using his mouth to suck on the lips at the side.

Natsume held his head in her hands, just lying there enjoying the sensations, her intimate parts enjoying the gentle administrations of his tongue and mouth, in pleasurable contrast to the hard penis moving inside her just moments before. Natsume gasped a bit as she felt a finger enter her, exploring within her crevices, until she jumped a bit when it reached a particularly pleasurable spot. "Ahh..right there..Sasayan-kun," she cried out.

Sasayan was enjoying all the different textures of her inner walls and of the pleasant tightness gripping his finger, involuntarily bringing the memory of the feeling of his penis inside her just moments ago, causing a little pang in his groin. Sasayan, noticing her thighs tightening around him when he reached a particular spot, focused his fingers on that spot as his mouth found her now very sensitive clitoris and was gently licking the area around it, fearing it may be too sensitive to stimulate directly. He felt her hands push his head into her again, guiding him, so he took the clitoris into his mouth and gently suckled on it, all while his finger massaged the spot. His other hand reached up to massage her breast, gently pinching a nipple. He could hear her moaning and whimpering against him, her breathing steadily becoming more laboured. He continued his administrations until he could feel her slowly beginning to tense up, her thighs and hands squeezing him firmly in place, till she began to tremble. Finally he was awarded with a flood of her sweet tasting juices flowing into his mouth and down his chin, as her body shuddered around him, holding his head close to her causing it to be a bit difficult for him to breathe. When her body finally settled down and relaxed, he sat up from in between her and grinned at her.

"Now we're even," he commented happily, looking at her splayed out figure sprawled in front of him.

Natsume, looking up to see his grinning face with his face covered in her juices, sat up with a glint in her eyes and quite forcefully pushed him down onto his back.

"Wha-" was all Sasayan managed to cry out, till he was stopped by her rapidly sliding the soiled condom off him and replacing it with her mouth on his hyper sensitive skin.

Sasayan gripped his sleeping bag really hard, almost reeling at the sensation of her mouth on his very sensitive penis. "What are you doing, Natsume-san! It's dirty there, I just came!" He managed to exclaim through the intense stimulation.

"That's why I'm cleaning it," she mumbled out with her mouth positioned around him, sending pleasurable vibrations from the head through to the rest his penis. He could feel himself rapidly hardening again; surprising himself as he had just came not long ago. He tried to use his hands to lift her off him but she held firm. Soon she had grabbed onto the shaft and was stroking it up and down as her tongue explored his penis all over. Tickling the slit at the top, sliding down to lick the rim around the edge, then taking the head completely into her mouth again, using her tongue to swirl around it and lowering herself as far as she could go till it hit the back of her mouth. Her hand was stroking the parts her mouth couldn't reach.

Sasayan could only lie back, feeling his toes curling and fists clenching his sleeping bag even harder, his eyes rolling back as he was assaulted with pleasure. The wet and wonderful feeling on his penis was entirely different to being inside her vagina, but equally just as good and intense. Instead of the tight warm gripping wet friction, there were instead the wonderful varying sensations of her tongue and the different sensations of the inside of her mouth; the soft sides of her cheek, the harder roof of her mouth, he could sometimes even feel a gentle scraping of her teeth as he occasionally hit the entrance of her throat, and the rough surface of her tongue was working wonders on him, stimulating him all over. Her hands stroking his shaft and playing with his balls made everything all the better and pretty soon he felt another impeding climax approach him.

"Gonna come again!" he cried out for a third time tonight, and tried to push her away with his hands again. Natsume only renewed her efforts as though trying to suck his ejaculate right out of him, one hand gently kneading his balls trying to coax out his seed.

"Ahhhhh.." Sasayan cried out arching his back off the sleeping bag as his orgasm took hold of him. He felt his fists clenching his sleeping bag again, as the throes of pleasure engulfed his body. His body tensed up at the contractions, depositing spurt after spurt of his ejaculate into Natsume's mouth, her lips firmly locked around his head as her hands continued to stroke his shaft, stroking and stroking, causing Sasayan to shudder as his over sensitive penis was stimulated to its limits. Finally, his orgasm slowly died down, the contractions weakening and he relaxed himself into the sleeping bag.

Natsume released him from her hold, sitting up to look at his face seeing the tiny tears at the corner of his eyes and the sweaty mess Sasayan was in, smirked slyly and gave quite a visible show of swallowing his seed. Sasayan, seeing this caused another big involuntary jerk in his penis and some residual white fluid to dribble out.

"Not even anymore" Natsume commented softly in a pleased tone, using her fingers to play with the dribble that just came out.

Sasayan in response could only reach down to pull Natsume up towards him, and give her a deep passionate kiss on her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you learn to do that so good…?" Sasayan asked her, looking at her face after he had settled down for a while and had her in a warm embrace, just enjoying the feel of each other's presence. Though he supposed being his first blowjob, anything would feel good no matter what she did to him.

"I did some research online…and it said many things about what a guy likes to be done down there" Natsume admitted suddenly feeling a bit shy of her internet activities.

"You even swallowed it though…" Sasayan asked her, analysing the significance in her reply.

"Yeh, it said guys really like that, so I really wanted to try it…is that wrong?" Natsume asked, apprehensively wondering what Sasayan would think of her internet searches.

"No! It's great…I was just really surprised because my brothers said most girls hate it since it tastes bad." Sasayan replied her in awe.

"I still really wanted to try it...and thought since it was yours it would be okay..." Natsume commented, voice growing softer. Sasayan just held her closer to him, kissing her deeply on her mouth in reply.

"What about you, you made me feel so good too?" Natsume asked in return, a bit breathless from the kiss. "I thought it would taste bad down there since that's where the pee comes out."

"My brother lent me some of his dirty magazines and videos with these things..." he admitted hesitantly to her, not really wanting to admit he viewed these sorts of materials. "And I love how you taste down there; I think anything coming out of you would taste nice..."

"Your brothers really are nice to you." Natsume replied playfully, looking back at him, feeling relieved that they both spilled their secrets, regaining her composure. "You have many things to thank them for."

"Yeh I suppose...though I still think it's just them teasing me," Sasayan replied back. Thinking back to what his brothers had shown him, he imagined to himself _exactly_ what sort of research Natsume had been doing online sitting in front of that laptop of hers. Thinking about the possibilities caused another slight pang in his pelvis, and his half flaccid penis to twitch. Their conversation and the fact that it was sandwiched between their bodies with her pubic mound lying directly on top of it only served to worsen the problem. He could feel himself hardening again, despite having already came three times tonight. He supposed this was the power of male hormones at the height of puberty, coupled with a very naked and attractive girl that was also the girl of his dreams.

Natsume, feeling him hardening, smiled slyly at him and rubbed her pubic mound against him, and then reaching down with her hand to stroke him until his penis was back at full strength again. Reaching for the box of condoms to pull out another foil packet, she smiled at him knowingly as she tore it open and reached down to roll the condom down his penis slowly, teasing him with little squeezes while doing so.

"Let's not let your brother's help go to waste," she said, smiling playfully, then sitting up and straddling his hips, holding his tip at her entrance.

"You're surprisingly aggressive," Sasayan commented, looking up at her playful expression, with his penis poised at her entrance.

"Is that no good?" She asked questioningly.

"No, it's good,"Sasayan replied reassuringly. "I like that part about you too." Sasayan thought silently to himself.

Just as Sasayan was wondering if he should put his thoughts into words, he was interrupted by Natsume plunging herself right down to the hilt in one swift motion, causing Sasayan to groan, tense up and grip his sleeping bag again. He silently thought to himself through the intense pleasure surrounding his penis that he'd probably have to buy a new sleeping bag when he got back as this one was stretched in multiple places and was probably stained with all sorts of bodily fluids by now.

Natsume sat still for a while with him fully inside her, getting used to the feeling, feeling her inner walls throb around his rigid member. "Yep, it feels much better after the first time. " She commented, and began to move herself up and down, placing her hands on his chest for support. Sasayan sighed happily, moaning occasionally at the intense pleasure sliding up and down his penis, and looked up to see her tantalising breasts bouncing up and down in front of him, causing him to unconsciously reach up and grab onto them, massaging them gently.

Natsume had her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations within her as she rode him, a pleasurable fullness rubbing and hitting against all the pleasurable areas inside her. Her breasts, very sensitive to his touch, were sending pleasurable signals back and forth to her brain and to her pelvis.

Sasayan, looking down to see where they were connected, had a very hard time deciding which sight he liked more, her beautiful breasts seductively bouncing up and down in front of him, or the very stimulating sight of his penis disappearing inside of her alluring moist pink lips only to reappear again glistening wet with her moisture. He decided he liked both equally, and resorted to alternating his gaze between the two, occasionally looking up to see her face with her eyes closed and mouth slightly open moaning between each stroke. He could feel the beginnings of the pressure rising up in his balls, but it felt much more controllable this time as he was on his back and had already climaxed three times tonight. Instead he moved one hand down to where they were connected to gently rub her clitoris with his thumb, following her movements as she rode him, causing her to gasp and moan louder.

He could feel her squeezing his penis tighter now once he began to stimulate her most sensitive spot, and felt his breath quicken at the increased pleasure it was giving him. The sensation of her vagina wrapped tightly around him and the stroking motion that was out of his control, was now causing him to breathe quicker as he felt his climax steadily becoming closer.

Natsume, being stimulated in three different places at once, was also rapidly approaching orgasm. She could feel him hardening even more inside of her, twitching a bit at each stroke and she looked down at his concentrated expression to know he was rapidly approaching his climax too.

"Let's come together this time," Natsume managed to breathe out, panting now as she took quick shallow breaths, moving herself even faster, using her hands on his chest as leverage, pinching both his nipples in the process.

"Yeh." Sasayan managed to whimper out, feeling the assault on his nipples, previously having no idea it would feel so good there. He was almost at the point of no return now, "Natsume-san..." he moaned out.

"Almost there..Sasayan-kun.." Natsume panted out, riding him even faster now. Sasayan had both his eyes closed now, and neither of his hands were moving, he had without realising moved them to his chest and was just holding her hands on his chest tightly in the effort of restraining himself. He could feel the dam building up inside him, threatening to burst at any second and was groaning with the effort of keeping it in till he could come together with Natsume. He struggled and strained, groaning in the effort, toes curling and back lifting off the sleeping bag, till he thought he almost couldn't make it, until finally-

"Now! Sasayan-kun," Natsume exclaimed as she cried out in pleasure, impaling herself fully to the hilt and holding him inside her there. Sasayan, feeling her climax causing her vagina to tighten even more and contract around his penis, triggered his own dam to break and felt the tidal wave of pleasure hit them both, wave after wave. He was squeezing her hands tightly as their mutual pleasure engulfed them as though sending them to a better place, with just the feeling of where they were connected anchoring them into the earth. Natsume had returned his grasp, was squeezing his hand back even harder till he thought his hands might break. There they stayed eyes closed silently savouring their mutual orgasm as their minds began to black out.

Finally they both slowly came back down, with Natsume slumping over to lay herself on Sasayan's chest. Sasayan let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her, holding her to him. He could feel her heartbeat beating fast against his own, and they were breathing heavily into each other's ear, just savouring the post climax bliss. There they stayed for what felt like eternity, slowly feeling each other's heartbeat slow down, and the rise and fall of each other's chest became steadier and steadier while their breathing became in sync, just enjoying their proximity.

After a while Sasayan felt Natsume rouse herself as she whispered into Sasayan's ear. "That was good.." she whispered softly.

"Yeh.."Sasayan replied, whispering into her ear as he gently stroked his hands along her soft silky hair and back. There they stayed for some five minutes before Natsume positioned her arms on the sleeping bag at either side of Sasayan's head to push herself up.

"I better get going, Mitty might wake up and get worried if I'm not there," Natsume explained, supporting herself on her arms as she looked down at Sasayan. "Though she does sleep like a log once she switches off her brain." She commented cheekily.

"I think that's what must make her brain so efficient," Sasayan replied playfully, looking back up at Natsume as her hair fell down to frame his face. He felt Natsume pull herself off him now, feeling his penis plop out of her, now completely flaccid with a deep pleasant ache at the base in his balls. Natsume looked at the sodden shape of his penis, smiled cheekily and reached down to give it a gentle squeeze then sliding the condom off him and crawling to his bags, picking up the previous one she had haphazardly thrown aside before, to place them in the plastic bag he was using as a makeshift bin.

Sasayan watched her with a dazed dreamy expression on his face, as she collected her clothes, quietly enjoying the sight of her pulling her bikini bottom back on followed by just the jacket, holding the rest of her garments in her hands. Just as Natsume has opened the flap of his tent and was stepping out of his tent.

"I really do like you, Natsume-san" Sasayan commented, watching her calmly, feeling the cool breeze from the open tent soothe his skin.

Natsume turned her head back, hair framing her beautiful face, and smiled. "Is that so." She replied softly.

"I like you, Natsume-san," Sasayan repeated again. Natsume stood there for a while just looking back at him.

"You know what Sasayan-kun, I got another bikini I want to show you tomorrow night." She replied serenely, pausing a bit to watch Sasayan's stunned expression. Smiling to herself, she gave him a little wave and turned around to walk off in the direction of her own tent.

Sasayan watched her retreating figure as his heart beat sped up again. He quickly grabbed the box of condoms lying next to the sleeping bag and hastily counted the contents.

"Good. My brother gave me a 12 pack." He commented satisfied to himself, wondering if he would be able to manage to fall asleep tonight.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. This actually took me a lot longer to write than I thought it would. I originally had the whole scenario planned out in my head in a manga format, and it turned out surprisingly hard to write it into text. But I'm glad I finished it in the end.**

**Here's hoping to a spin-off manga featuring Natsume and Sasayan by Robico.**


End file.
